The Light Core Carrier
by DanKusoBakuganPrince
Summary: Two years have passed since the Brawlers parted ways with their Bakugan companions, and everything is fine. That is until Dan is troubled by dreams that include two mysterious Bakugan, who keep demanding for the same thing from him; 'The Light Core'
1. Prologue'

**A/N: Ok! since I happen to be a big fan of Bakugan, I thought I'd share a story that I've been working on. As you can see this is only the prologue, chapter one is done and I'll be sure to upload it as soon as I can.**

**The idea for this story just came to me out of the blue recently, so I'm not all that far into it but so far I like where it's going. I shall warn you all now, I have a wild imagination and Dan, well he'll be changing into something quite unexpected. So be prepared people, its probably not a big thing really but I'll set out a warning anyway.**

**I do not own Bakugan, all characters are the rightful property of Nelvana and Sega.**

Two years have passed since the epic events involving the human world and the Bakugan world Vestroia. Drago and Wyvern are now the protectors of both the Infinity and Silent Core, a price came for such a task. Dan and the other Brawlers had no choice but to part ways with their beloved Bakugan, as tough as it was. It was the only way to restore Vestroia back to its original state. In spite of this parting, Dan as continued on with his every day life, but he has never forgotten Drago or the other Bakugan. Things seem to be quite well in both worlds, but deep within the depths of Vestroia two ancient Bakugan with evil intentions were beginning to stir, unknowingly to Drago or any of the others.

These mysterious Bakugan seem to be hiding a deep and terrible secret. The Infinity and the Silent Core were not the only forces that held up the balance of Vestroia, for millions of years ago, before Drago and the other Bakugan existed. There was a legend, a legend that told of two other cores...'Darkness Core' and the 'Light Core' They were said to hold two main power sources, 'Dark' and 'Light' Both were destructive matters that upheld, not the balance of all the elements that create Vestroia, but the memories and emotions of none other of two humans said to have had been apart of Vestroia itself.

The 'Darkness Core'- Evil intentions, darkest secrets, feelings and the power to have control over the mind and heart of other living creatures.

The 'Light Core'- Purity, Warmth, Gentleness and above all focused on the power of Friendship and Love. Having the power to purify the darkest of things and bring good back to those that had sadly lost it.

These two cores once resided in the hearts of two humans, the one who was vile, cruel and hungered for power and to cause suffering for innocent things. Was granted the 'Darkness Core'  
the other; Pure, caring, brave and loyal to all those around him, who would give anything for those he cared deeply for...was granted the 'Light Core'

For awhile these two entities accepted each others power. But soon enough the human that wielded the 'Darkness Core' became greedy and wanted to claim the 'Light Core' for himself. After this all hell broke loose, both warriors more known as the 'Two Princes' Of Power' destroyed each other, in the midst of battle both the cores were lost. The 'Darkness Core' was plunged deep into the darkest depths of Vestroia, while the 'Light Core' was sent to Earth, the world of humans.

For it was there the 'Light Core' scouted endlessly, searching for a new heart, a heart of pure goodness and no evil intentions to reside within. It wasn't until many centuries later, when Bakugan first appeared in the human world, did the 'Light Core' find what it had been searching for...just before the Bakugan were returned to their world. The 'Light Core' unnoticeably buried it self into the heart of the one human it had chosen...a boy, a boy who was the leader of group called Bakugan Battle Brawlers...the boy who was known to his companions as Dan had helped restore Vestroia to it's original state...for now.

For it is deep within the chosen ones heart, that the 'Light Core' patiently waits...waits for when evil plunges it's way into the human world once more. And Dan; The 'Light Cores' Chosen carrier would soon be sent spiralling into a whole new world of danger and a fate...a fate he cannot escape.

Who exactly are these two mysterious Bakugan? Could they possibly have some sort of link to the 'Two Princes?' the one that ultimately brought destruction upon Vestroia because of his sheer thirst for power, while the second fought for peace and balance for the Bakugan world?

What power does Dan now have hidden deep within him? Maybe he's a descendant from the Prince that wielded the 'Light Core', a new adventure; full of excitement, traps, feelings, struggles and the one destiny that lays upon the Brawlers leaders shoulders will decide the fate of both the human and Bakugan world.

**A/N:Yeah I know the Prologue is short, but I don't want to give too much away. But hopefully you enjoyed it and I hope you all look forward to the actual story.**


	2. Chapter 1: 'Voices and the Awakening'

**A/N: Well here is Chapter one, yeah I know it's not as long as some of you may have been hoping for. But I don't wish to give away too much in just one chapter, but I promise you, it'll become more interesting soon =3.**

**Dan, Runo and all Bakugan characters are the copyright property of Nelvana and Seag, I own nothing.**

"Dan! Hurry up; you're going to be late for school!" the voice of Mrs Kuso floated up the stairs, reaching the ears of her fourteen-year-old son who had been up since the crack of dawn. Already dressed, Dan was outside on the balcony, his elbows resting firmly on the cool metal of the boundary bars.

It had been two years since the teen had parted ways with his best friend Drago, and though things were finally back to normal. There wasn't a day that Dan didn't think of the Pyrus Dragonoid he had grown fond of over the months he had known him. Even now, after two years he still terribly missed Drago but he never did let that get in the way of continuing on with his every day activities.

Recently, only in the past few days Dan found himself having unusual dreams that involved Vestroia and two rather terrifying looking figures that were always hidden in darkness each time they appeared in his dreams. Their voices sounded just as cold as ice, and every time they kept asking, demanding the same thing over and over again 'The Light Core, give us the Light Core!' These words kept playing over and over in Dans mind like a never ending film with terrifying images.

These chains of thought were soon broken, as Dan was forced out of them from his Mother's impatient voice reaching his ears again. Shaking his head, he moved away from the balcony and hurried back into his room calling "Alright! Alright I'm coming…man, talk about impatient"

Grabbing his bag off his bed, Dan swiftly made his way down the stairs, as usual his Mother was doing her early morning stretches, looking over at her son as he appears she exclaims "You certainly took your time Dan, hurry up or you're going to be late, oh and don't forget to grab some breakfast on the way out!"  
She had shouted the last part, since Dan had zipped past her and straight out the door calling in response "I'll get something at school! See ya later Mum!"

Grabbing a hold of the side of the gate, Dan swung himself swiftly around and out of the front yard and quickly down the street. "Man! She's right, I am gonna be late if I don't hurry, I've been so tired lately…I guess that's to be expected from not sleeping properly the past few days" The Brawlers leader lifted his hand up to his mouth to stifle a yawn, he slowed down to a walk once he was just a corner away from school.

The sounds of other school kids reached Dans ears, but he was hardly taking in anything that was going on around him, his mind had trailed its way back to his strange dreams. _'I don't get it…why am I being haunted by dreams like that? And what in the world is the Light Core?' _Dans mind was certainly on a rollercoaster of late.

Stopping in his tracks a thought had suddenly struck him, narrowing his earth brown eyes for a moment, he then turned them up towards the sapphire sky _'Could Vestroia possibly be in danger again? But that's impossible; Drago would be here if that were the case, wouldn't he?' _Uncertainty pledged crazily at the teens mind, he wondered if maybe something somewhere was going on, it was possible that Drago may not be aware of it.

Dan possibly could have stayed in that position all day, but something brought him out of his thoughts once more. Lowering his gaze, he noticed that a rather eerie breeze had picked up, glancing around him Dan felt the creeping sensation that he was being watched by something.

The sounds of all the other children, seemed to be drowned out as the breeze picked up to a strong gust, almost causing Dan to fall forwards. Managing to catch his balance, he peered all around him "Whoa! What's going on?" It was quite strange for such a strong wind to pass its way through the city especially when it was almost summer time.

Looking up at the tree that was in front him near the school gates, Dan noticed that the violent swaying of the leaves, caused by the wind was strangely slowing down, almost as if time itself was stopping. _'This is impossible…there's no Bakugan Battle going on around here!' _Dans mind was racing, which was soon followed by the quickened pace of his heart beat when he heard it…those voices again from his dreams _'Give it to us…we must have it, the Light Core we know you have it!'_

Turning this way and that, Dan desperately searched for the source of the voices, but no matter which direction he thought it was coming from there was always nothing to be seen. Rarely the 14-year-old felt afraid, but the current situation was causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end.  
"Who is there?" Dan called, he tried to keep the shakiness out of his tone _'Man…could I really be going crazy?' _he thought to himself when no answer was given in return, all that could be heard was the eerie whistle of the breeze and the groaning that the tree branches made above him.

Clenching his fist, Dan narrowed his eyes and muttered "That was so weird…" Shaking his head, taking one last nervous look around he then walked forwards and in through the school gates. The front courtyard was already deserted, since most students had moved on inside ready for class, all except for the computer whizz Ryo who was standing on the top of the stairs that led inside the large building, fiddling with his computer.

A grin came across Dans face, he wasn't surprised to see Ryo messing around with his computer, raising a hand to his mouth Dan went to call out to him but his attempt was brought to a halt. His bright earth brown eyes widened when he felt a sharp, hot searing pain suddenly strike through his chest like a shooting arrow.

Stopping dead in his tracks and dropping his school bag at his side, Dan instinctively brought his hand to his chest, scrunching up his shirt in his grasp. Wincing in pain, the teen closed one eye, teeth clenched as the sickening pain was followed by the sound of a pulsating wave, like something within Dans chest was surging with power.  
Feeling his knees buckle beneath him, Dan fell sideways so his shoulder came to rest up against the brick wall of the school gate. _'What's happening to me?!' _Was all that was racing through the teens mind, a bead of sweat slowly rolled down the side of Dan's head, His world beginning to swirl all around him as dizziness took over,  
"Dan!" was the last thing the Brawlers Leader heard and the blurry image of Ryo running towards him was wiped from his mind as his whole world was sent into blackness.


End file.
